1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to enhancing color, and more particularly to enhancing device-adaptive color, which can set a boundary of a device-adaptive auxiliary color gamut which reflects the characteristics of the color gamut of a source device, and perform mapping of the boundary of the auxiliary color gamut to a destination gamut, so as to enhance color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital image apparatuses, such as monitors, scanners, printers, which reproduce color, have various functions and are of high quality, and use different color spaces or color models according to respective field of application. The color models may be classified into device-dependent models and device-independent models. The former includes the red, green, and blue (RGB) model, which is an additive color space model, and the cyan, magenta, yellow and key (black) (CMYK) color model, which is a subtractive color space model. The latter includes the Commission Internationale d'Eclairage (CIE) L*a*b model wherein the three parameters in the model represent the lightness of the color (L*, L*=0 yields black and L*=100 indicates white), its position between magenta and green (a*, negative values indicate green while positive values indicate magenta) and its position between yellow and blue (b*, negative values indicate blue and positive values indicate yellow). Other models include the CIE XYZ model, and CIE LUV model, wherein L represents the lightness of the color and U and V refer to reference points or the light source. The CIE color model was created by the International Commission on Illumination (ICI) to define a standard relating to illumination systems. In the CIE XYZ color model, RGB tristimulus values are shown as a set of XYZ having other tristimulus values with a positive symbol.
Generally, color enhancement technology is required in order to exactly reproduce the color of images created by a source device in an output apparatus. The color enhancement technologies are used to enhance brightness, saturation, and hue of the images. Related art color enhancement technologies can be generally classified into two types: the first type is used to correct the global color of entire images, and the second type is used to analyze information about the color of input images and partially convert the color of the images by using an image-adaptive method.
However, related art color enhancement technologies have a disadvantage of identically converting color of the input images created by all other source devices without consideration of the characteristics of the source devices, such as, for example, property and color gamut information.